


Square Up

by Hubris_BNL



Series: The Adventures of Aaron Burr [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: stuck in the middle, Alexander Hamilton: angry munchkin, Gen, James Madison: "sit down and shut up", M/M, Thomas Jefferson: yelling t i m b e r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit that ends in shattered vases and crushed Aaron's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Overload7890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Overload7890/gifts).



“Alexander, that’s not going to work!”

“What!? Why not!?”

Hamilton sat across from Aaron at the kitchen table, documents and file folders surrounding the two men. Aaron was exhausted, having been working on the Levi Weeks case for over three weeks. It was only this morning that Washington told him Hamilton would be his co-counsel for the trial. 

He hadn’t said anything, kept quiet, nodded to Washington, was pleasant to Alexander, but inside he was raging. Three whole weeks he’d been working on this case, getting his statements ready, identifying the evidence, only for it all to go straight into the shitter the moment Hamilton stepped on board.

“Your opening statement is too long! You’ll have the jury asleep by the time you finally get to the point.”

Hamilton huffed in his chair, glaring at Aaron before looking back down at his notes.

“Well maybe there should be a smarter jury.” he mumbled.

Aaron slammed his hand down on the table, making Hamilton jump in surprise. Aaron was done with this shit, he’d barely gotten any sleep working on this goddam case and all that work was being wasted by Hamilton’s ego.

“Washington did  _ not  _ put you on this case so you could show-off” he said, his voice hard and loud, “This is a man’s life we’re trying to save, Hamilton, and I swear to God if he’s convicted because of your  _ arrogance- _ ”

_ Knock knock knock _

Aaron’s eyes were still locked on Hamilton’s, whose own were wide and more than a little bit frightened at Burr’s sudden emotional outburst. Flexing his hand in frustration, he got up roughly, shoving the chair back towards the table as he went to answer the door.

Looking through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t simply one or all of Hamilton’s friends come to bother them, Aaron found his eyes widening in surprise, before glaring. He didn’t have time for this.

The knock came again and Burr stepped back, swinging the door open, a scowl on his lips and bloodshot eyes glowering. 

“Is this a bad time?” an all too familiar voice called from the hall.

“Yes.” Aaron ground out but moved out of the way for his guest to enter.

Thomas Jefferson sashayed into the apartment, all pomp and circumstance. He wore one one of his gaudy purple suits and fixed Burr with a winning smile, throwing his arms open, even as the shorter man tried to back away. 

A second later and Aaron found himself wrapped in a tight hug. He sighed, knowing that there was no way of deterring Jefferson once he was glad to see you. So he settled for putting his head on the man’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a minute. He was just so tired.

“Aww, I knew you were happy to see me.” Thomas grinned, nudging Aaron with his forehead.

“Not in the least.” he mumbled back, finally, pushing away from the man.

Thomas looked about the same as he had when Aaron had last seen him, which had been Christmas of that year, about four months ago. He wondered if James was with him, and if so, where? They usually appeared as a pair. He was cut off from asking this however, when Thomas voiced his own thoughts.

“Aaron,” he said, concern filling his voice, and Burr rolled his eyes.  _ Here it comes. _ “You look awful, have you been sleeping? You remember what I told you about proper sleep! You can’t get sick again, or James and I will have to come and take care of you, and I know how much you hate that.”

Aaron rubbed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m fine, Thomas,  it’s just a case I’m working on. It’s been...difficult.”

“Well screw the case and get some sleep! It can’t be all that important!”

“It’s not that easy-”

“Hey Aaron!” Alexander’s voice cut through their conversation, “What’s going on? Are we doing this or wh-”

The sudden pause to Hamilton’s words made Aaron turn around. The man stood frozen in the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes trained on Thomas, filling with hate. His small body straightened and it looked like he was squaring up for a fight.

Aaron turned around to face Thomas who, to his surprise, also stood glaring at the other man. He drew himself up, his hands curling into fists. Aaron stared between the two with wide eyes.

“Hamilton.” Thomas said, a vaguely threatening yet entirely amicable greeting.

“Jefferson.” Hamilton all but spat out. “What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Alexander!” Aaron snapped, surprised at his co-workers rudeness.

Thomas sauntered by Aaron, stopping just in front of Hamilton. Jefferson was considerably taller than both Aaron and Alexander and it showed, the shorter man glaring up at Jefferson, distaste evident on his face. 

“I think the more appropriate question is, what are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“I asked you first, you piece of shi-”

“Gentlemen.” Aaron said placatingly, “Are you really going to start a brawl in my apartment?”

Hamilton, at least, looked somewhat ashamed, shoving his hands into his pockets and grumbling quietly. Thomas on the other hand smirked down at Alexander before turning back to Burr.

“I’m gone for a few months and you start hanging out with the riff raff. I thought you were more refined than…. _ Hamilton _ .”

He sneered as he spoke, and Aaron couldn’t help crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow at his pseudo parent. Alexander was positively steaming, but kept his mouth shut, eyes flickering between Thomas and Aaron.

“He’s my partner on the case I mentioned,” Aaron explained, “And since when do you two know each other?”

“James used to work with the little asshole, brought him back home once or twice. I thought I was finally rid of him once Jemmy moved back to Virginia, but I guess his terrible taste in friends is contagious.” 

_ “THAT’S IT YOU PRICK!” _

Aaron tumbled backwards as Alexander vaulted himself over the end table and onto Jefferson’s back like a rabid raccoon. Thomas let out a shriek, attempting to throw the smaller man off and Aaron just stared, unsure of what the hell what going on. He snapped back to himself when they tipped over the side table, causing one of the vases to crash to the floor.

“Enough!” he shouted but his voice was lost in the screams of the two men, “Alexander, get off him!”

“Quick Burr, get his legs, we can take him down like a fucking tree!”

_ “AARON!” _ Jefferson screamed.

Panicking, Aaron ran to the kitchen table, grabbing his phone and dialing as quickly as he could, keeping an eye of the rampaging men in his apartment. Finally, a voice answered on the other line.

“Aaron! How are you? I’m just outside, I sent Thomas ahead cause I had to pick up an-”

“JAMES! GET UP HERE AND CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

The line went dead and Aaron could just picture James running up the stairs of his apartment. In the living room, Jefferson was finally able to throw Hamilton off his back and onto the couch, where the taller man kneeled on his chest and started swatting at his face.

“Honestly, you two are like  _ children _ .” Aaron hissed, walking over and trying to get Jefferson to back off.

“Her started it!” Alexander shouted, kicking Thomas in the gut and slapping his face.

“I don’t give a shit who started it! Not in my house!”   

Before either could respond, Thomas fell from the couch, crashing into Burr and sending them both to the floor. Aaron shouted as Jefferson landed on top of him, but the other man didn’t seem to notice that he was on top of his friend, because Alexander continued the barrage of attacks.

“THOMAS YOU ROTTEN BASTARD! YOUR ASS IS CRUSHING ME!”

Neither man took any notice as Aaron tried to wriggle out from underneath the two of them. He thanked the powers that be when there was a quick series of knocks at his door.

“JAMES USE THE KEY!”

The front door flew open and James Madison stood in the doorway in all his 5 foot 4 inch glory. Aaron felt the two bodies above him pause for a moment, grunting as Thomas shifted on top of him to face his boyfriend.

“James?” Thomas said, confused at the glare he was being given.

“James?” Alexander echoed, a mite more enthusiastic than Jefferson since he wasn’t aware that Madison was making his ass whooping face.

“I’m gone for less than a half hour and you  _ destroy  _ Aaron’s apartment!”

“He started it!” the two men said at exactly the same time, pointing at each other petulantly.

“And I’m finishing it.” James’ voice was firm as he stepped fully into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. “Now, both of you, get off of Aaron if you please.”

With muttered apologies, the two men crawled off of Burr, allowing him to stand and stretch out his back. He’d probably have to go to a chiropractor or some shit. Alexander and Thomas stood side by side, glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. 

James however, removed his coat, smiling at Aaron.

“Not exactly the kind of greeting I wanted to give you, but hi, Aaron.”

“Hey James.” Aaron sighed and smiled, walking over to his guardian and not arguing when he was wrapped in another hug. 

“Of course you let  _ James  _ hug you.” Jefferson pouted and Hamilton snickered.

At his words, James rounded on the two, glaring at them both. Alexander looked down at his shoes, greeting the man with a quiet,

“Hey James, long time, no see.”

“You two are unbelievable.” he started, “Thomas, I thought you’d have more self control. We came to visit Aaron, and you attack his coworker, damage his property, and nearly snap him in two with your huge ass.”

Thomas gasped and Alexander roared with laughter. Aaron only rolled his eyes. These two hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Now, what we’re going to do,” James said, his voice becoming considerably more calm, “is we’re going to sit down, have a nice meal, and no one is going to fight.”

“I guess I should go then.” Alexander said, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“No, stay Alexander.” Aaron said, ignoring Thomas’ affronted look, “You look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

“Alright!” he grinned, not about to pass up the opportunity of free food.

James herded Thomas into the kitchen, and Alexander and Aaron moved all their papers and documents off of the table so the two men to work. As the virginians began to cook, Aaron searched his fridge for the bottle of wine he’d put in the day before. 

He and Alexander set the table, making small talk as they worked. 

“So how do you know James and the walking disco ball?”

“Watch it Hamilton.” Thomas called over, but Aaron couldn’t help noticing how the man’s lips quirked up in an almost smile.

“I-uh, lived with them for a bit, it was nothing too important.” Burr muttered, not really wanting to get into his past with Alexander. Not yet at least. 

“That must have been a real strain on your mental health.” Alexander grinned and Aaron couldn’t help but smile back.

The four men sat down to dinner together, Aaron pouring the wine and asking James and Thomas how Virginia was. It surprised him how civil Hamilton and Jefferson were during it all, discussing work and what it was like at the law firm.

“So this case you’re working on,” Thomas commented, “what’s the problem?”

Alexander jumped up, eyes sparkling with excitement as he raced to grab his opening statement, giving it to Thomas to read. Aaron sighed as Jefferson took out his reading glasses.

“Really Alexander? Work at the dinner table?”

“Well, what do you think?” Hamilton asked, ignoring Aaron’s comment.

Thomas flipped through the pages, his face giving away nothing. Finally, he removed his glasses and nodded slightly.

“It’s too long.”

_ “I told you!” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Fandom_Overload7890 since they're a sweetheart. Also, notice my foul language version of a certain Lilo and Stitch quote? :D  
> If you have requests or just wanna talk, follow me and hit me up @hamilanne


End file.
